The Moment of Truth: Naruto Style!
by swim4life4ever
Summary: The Moment of Truth has some...odd new contestants. Any ideas who they might be. Flames welcome and shall be laughed at.


Guess what? New story! Again… I hope everyone likes it. I had the idea for a while and I finally decided to write it with my lil bro Matt. So, without further ado… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELECOME TO THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!!! I AM YOUR HOST, THE TOAD SAGE, JIRAYIA!!!" A large white-haired man jumped on to the stage with a frog at his side. "Here's how it works, answer six questions to get $10,000. On the Next stage, you answer 5 questions to receive $25,000. Next, you answer 4 questions for $100,000. After that, you answer 3 questions to receive $200,000. Then, you answer 2 questions to receive $350,000. Finally, after 14 embarrassing questions, just one away from half a million dollars! Our first victim, I mean, guest is… UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!" A tall blonde-haired teen ran onto the stage.

"EH!?!? ERO-SENNIN? WHERE'S THE HOKAGE FACES?!?! AND WHY ARE THERE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WATCHING?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Well… If you listened to the intro, you would know. Just sit down. Allow me to introduce his teammates and sensei, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kakashi Hatake."

"Is this just a dream?" Naruto blurted.

"No sir, it is not." Jiraiya said.

"Illusion?"

"No."

"Am I crazy?"

With no comment, Jiraiya explained to Naruto and the audience once again how the game works.

"I gotta answer questions! I didn't study!"

"Calm down, you just answer the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Whatever."

Suddenly music gets tenser, the lights turn florescent and people in the front row realize that Naruto didn't put on any deodorant that morning.

"So, Naruto. You know you have very blonde hair."

"So I've been told. Why are you asking me that?" Naruto had a stupid look on his face.

"The first question: Naruto… Is your hair naturally blonde?" Jirayia asked with a stern look on his face.

"Come on Naruto! I've never seen you dye your hair!" Sakura shouted.

"Come on dobe, answer the question!" Sasuke said icily.

"Well… um… er… No…" Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"That answer is……………. True" The computer said in a monotone.

"So… what is your natural color?" Jirayia asked with his hand on his chin.

"Well… sorta… really bright red. I mean, really bright…"

"Pink?"

"Yes…" Naruto muttered.

"NO WAY!!! YOU HAD THE SAAME HAIR COLOR AS ME!?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Hmph… dobe…" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed at Sakura's antics.

"On to the next question!" Jiraiya shouted recovering from laughter.

The music got tenser and the lights became florescent.

"Naruto, you're familiar with the term ramen right?"

"Yeah, kind of." Naruto said ignoring his stomach grumbling.

"Think of how many bowls of ramen you can buy with half of a million dollars."

"I don't need to think of it because when I walk out of here that will be the first thing I do."

"Whoa-ho-ho, looks like somebody's a little confident."

"Heheh, yeah you see I some-"

"The question is, if you get this money and walk out of here and buy yourself a ton of ramen, will you even give a little bit of pocket change to your teammates."

"Naruto, you are gonna get it." Sakura said, pissed already.

"Don't get your hopes up guys, the kid's obsessed with ramen." Kakashi groaned.

"Heheh, well…..uh…I'm k-kinda on a tight budget-

"Of half a million dollars?" Sakura yelled frustrated.

"…..well…..uh….possibly the outcome could be"

"Spit it out!" Jiraiya said.

"No….." Naruto said under his breath.

"That answer is…………….."

"Okay, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"………."

"Hmmm…" Jiraiya said curious.

_Maybe I won't get busted. _

"True." The machine said in a monotone.

Naruto shuddered in fear.

"NARUTO!!! YOU WOULD BE THAT SELFISH!?!?" Sakura screamed, running onstage and started beating him to a bloody pulp.

"S-Sakura-chan… that hurts…" Naruto groaned.

"Someone get this girl to stop! We have to continue!" Two guards came up and put Sakura back in her seat.

"So… Naruto. You remember Iruka, correct?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I do! He always takes me out for ramen!" Naruto screamed.

"Well… Do you give any credit to Iruka for you becoming a strong ninja?" The crowd let out a low 'ooh….'

"Well… well… what happens if I don't answer?" Naruto asked.

"You don't get a single penny." Jiraiya said intently.

"I guess… No…"

"That answer is……………True." The crowd started booing at Naruto.

"HEY!! ALL HE TOUGHT ME HOW TO DO WAS HOW TO SCORE FREE RAMEN!!!" Someone threw a tomato at Naruto but Sasuke caught it before it hit him.

"My tomato…" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto the next question is…when you were asked to retrieve Sasuke were you reluctant to do so?"

"Well….heh….you see I was uh…..yeah kinda," Naruto stammered.

"Naruto is that a yes or-"

"It's a yes." Naruto whispered.

"That answer is………True." The machine stated.

"Boooooo!!!" The audience said, ashamed of the contestant.

Sasuke sat there eating his tomato.

"At least I have one friend Tommy." Sasuke said joyfully to his tomato.

"Er… well… on to the next question…" Jiraiya stated, moving his chair away from Sasuke.

"Just no tomatoes this time…" Naruto shuddered.

"Now Naruto… we all know that the Fourth Hokage is your father. We also know he sealed the demon inside of you," Jiraiya said dramatically.

"Uh… duh… I'm not stupid Ero-sennin…" Naruto stated, clearly annoyed.

"Heh heh… I beg to differ. But, on to the question. Now… Are you ever ashamed or angry at your father for putting the demon in you?" The crowd booed.

"Naruto… You have to think about this one. You may say something that you don't want to say or you don't know how you feel." Kakashi said quietly.

"I want a different question…" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry kiddo. Just answer it. I didn't even see this one coming." Jiraiya said in a sullen tone.

"Well… no…" Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"That answer is…………… False." The crowd booed and hissed at him. More tomatoes were thrown.

Sasuke watched the tomatoes splat on the stage.

"I'm sorry you have to see this Tommy." Sasuke said covering Tommy's "eyes" which were just sunglasses super glued to Tommy.

"Who cares? He wouldn't of given us anything anyway!" Sakura shouted.

"Oooh, that sucks." Jiraiya said.

"No kidding." Someone mumbled, most likely Naruto.

Alright come back next time when our contestant will be Rock Lee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's Chapter Uno. Matt and I both wrote this. So give credit to the both of us!Review, good or bad. Flames are welcome and shall be laughed at. Review question ideas and/or contestant ideas.


End file.
